The inventive concepts described herein relate to a server, a computing method, and a computing system.
A general purpose graphics processing unit (hereinafter, referred to as GPGPU) may be a processor which performs graphics processing as well as general computing. In comparison with a central processing unit (CPU), the GPGPU may have excellent computing capacity via parallel processing.
With high performance of mobile devices, in recent years, the use of a program using the GPGPU may increase in the mobile device. However, due to its limited power, computing speed or the like, running a program using the GPGPU in the mobile device is not. Further, mounting expensive GPGPU in the mobile device makes manufacturing cost increase. Hence, studies have been being made to reduce the burden for the mobile device when executing a program using the GPGPU.
In order to reduce the burden, generally a server is programmed to be suitable for a specific purpose. That is, a server capable of executing a specific computation may be previously programmed and a client (e.g., a mobile device) may call and use the program from server. With such a method, however, only specific computation may be executed via the server, so that efficiency is lowered.